Kiss of the Viper
by KatieWoo
Summary: After years of friendship Diva Kya wants more from Randy, will a masked ball thrown by the WWE bring them closer? or will a vengeful rival destroy her dream?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi this is my first story request from- VipersLadyRKO. I hope I do you proud girlie and expect generous creative Wade Barrett bashing, our PM's- TIP OF THE ICEBERG. Lol. So here goes...**

**R&R**

**Kya is our girl so keep your mitts off her! ;)**

Kiss of the Viper

Chapter 1

Kya couldn't wait to shower off the ridiculous spray on orange tan that she had to wear for the shows. Yet, it was a small price to pay for living her dream. She didn't consider herself a 'Diva,' in her eyes she was a female wrestler. When she was in the ring, she wasn't just shaking ass, she was kicking it!

Entering the locker room, there was a flurry of excitement.

''What the hell is going on in here?''

Beth grinned- ''You just got another one.''

Kya looked to where her bag was sat on the couch across the room. There it was, one red rose, with a black satin ribbon tied around the stem in a perfect bow. She knew who she _wanted _these roses to be from, but he was out of reach, nope, she couldn't have _him!_

Knowing her luck it'd be from that pervert Wade Barrett! He'd been trying to get into her pants for the best part of two years now, he just didn't take 'no' for an answer.

She picked up the delicate bloom and inhaled it's sweet scent, why couldn't it be from Randy? It's not like she was being unreasonable, he was her best friend, he had been since high school. Loving him was as natural as breathing to her. But she'd suffered for this love, by God had she suffered!

Hearing girls go on about guys breaking their hearts every time she entered the locker room made her roll her eyes. These girls didn't know heart break! Had they stood at the altar, by the side of the man they were in love with, as he married someone else? Thought not! Kya had, as Randy vowed to love Samantha for the rest of his life, tears of agony had been passed off as tears of happiness. So until one of the other Divas walked in with a tale like that, her ears were closed to the lesser crap!

At that wedding, after her ''Best-Man'' speech, in her sexy Tuxedo, she'd gotten drunk and made a huge mistake! Actually- colossal cluster fuck summed it up better, especially since she'd been kissing the face off Wade Barrett! It'd have gone a lot further if she hadn't been dragged away by Beth and Nattie. Thank god they had stopped her before she could have done something that she could never take back with that fugly Brit!

Kya removed the black ribbon from the bloom and placed it inside her make up bag with the other ribbons. She knew that the rose was a reference to her all time greatest love- 'The Phantom of the Opera.' she'd seen it on the stage many times, read the book too, but her favourite version was the movie with Gerard Butler, it was perfect!

She was ignoring the curious faces when Eve Torres ran it full of excitement- ''Oh my god! Oh my god! He said yes!''

Kya was glad to have the focus taken from her, as she gathered her shower stuff.

''I'm finally going on a date with Randy!'' Eve gushed.

She felt the knife sink a little deeper into her bleeding back, as she shut herself in the shower room. She stripped down and began scrubbing the tan from her skin, tears mingling with the spray, her long dark waves plastering to her arms as she scrubbed mercilessly, she would not have a melt down in the showers it was far too cliché!

Kya couldn't blame Randy, Eve was stunning, it just made her feel...inadequate. She wasn't some skinny blonde, with bleached teeth and porn star looks. Kya was slender but she had real curves, her D-cup was all real, she had no chunks of fake hair glued to her roots, she was just as nature intended. Maybe she wasn't as girlie as Eve or Kelly, but to her that wasn't a bad thing. She was who she was, no bullshit required.

She loved her tattoos, she had a row of stars down her spine, from her hair line right down to the top of her butt, then from hip bone to hip bone she had a beautifully done, vividly coloured display of lilies, roses, butterflies and stars. It peaked above the low rise short shorts of her wrestling gear and there was an on-going joke with Jerry 'The King Lawler, that he'd been present when it was placed on her body. He wished! But what nobody knew was that in the centre of that ink was a tiny 'R' just for Randy.

After her shower, she dried off and stood there in front of the full length mirror, naked, just looking at her body- nope nothing wrong with it, she loved her figure. Maybe Randy really did still like the bimbos. Fool!

Beth saw Kya's mood the second she emerged fully dressed, roughly towelling her hair. One time the girls had gotten really drunk on Jack Daniels right after Beth's divorce, and secrets had began flowing out of the pair, including who Kya was in love with.

Thankfully Eve had gone back to the hotel to get ready for date, Beth was about to check her friend was ok, when the door opened and Randy entered shielding his eyes- ''You ladies decent?''

''Would it stop you if we weren't?'' she said bitterly.

She was shoving her ring gear into her bag, hearing her fishnet tights rip as she tore the zip closed, a she heard that bone melting sexy chuckle of his.

The man was killing her! Since his divorce a year ago, he'd began dating off and on then coming to her for dating advise! She felt those strong hands come to rest on her shoulders and a warmth spread through her entire body. She looked back at him, he was stunning, physical perfection, those blue-grey eyes of his looked at her so intently, it was like they saw everything. Did he know how she felt?

Randy looked down at his Kya, he knew that she was pissed, those big sky blue eyes of hers were never able to hide much from him. There was that cute as hell nervous thing she did, when she drew her lower lips piercing into her mouth, it drove him crazy in the best way. It wasn't the ring she usually wore, but the blue diamond stud he'd bought her. It was the exact shade of blue as her eyes, it lay against her skin beautifully. He tapped one finger under her chin-

''What's bugging my number one girl?''

''Oh just some guy, who is a blind jack ass,'' she sighed trying to move out of his arms, this was just too hard to do.

Randy felt it, that ache in his chest, it wasn't the first time he'd felt it. It was every time his Kya talked about this guy who was giving her the run around. It killed him, he loved her, he'd tried to show her...in his own way, but he wasn't good with words. There was a reason he left all the microphone crap to guys like Punk, Ziggler and Barrett. He sucked at it!

''Kya, tell me who it is and I'll personally kick his ass.''

she pulled away chuckling to herself- ''As entertaining as that honestly would be to see, lets just leave it. Anyway, go get ready for your date.''

she threw her coat on, slung her bag over her shoulder and pitched the rose into the trash. Randy felt his heart sink as the rose was discarded. He'd been sending her one after every match she won for the past 6 months, it was his little way of getting closer, but she wasn't responding to them.

She stormed from the arena, when Punk fell into step with her- ''Someone's pissed considering she won tonight.''

''If I'd stayed in there a minute longer I'd have killed my best friend.'' she seethed- ''Not good to kill the face of the brand.''

''Eve?'' he grinned.

They got into his rental and she nodded- ''Eve.''

''Well, that's what happens when a friend falls for the other and is too chicken shit to tell him.'' he grinned- ''you're hiding like a teenager hides fucking porn!''

''Oh shut the fuck up Brooks!''

He laughed, she was the only girl at the WWE who dared to talk to him like that. He let her because they were a lot alike- out spoken, blunt, didn't follow the crowd and had a temper you didn't want to be on the receiving end of. On the mic, this girl was a total loose cannon, scripts went out the window, they were barely guide lines to her. He thought it was hilarious, every time she got a mic you knew shit was going to go down. Hell, she'd kicked John Laurenitus in the nuts on live TV she was a hero to all!

''You could always hook up with Wade.'' he teased.

''Fuck you all the way to hell! That guy touches me again I'm rearranging his already fucked up face. He looks Quasi Modo and I'm NOT playing Esmerelda in that fucked up tale!''

Randy hadn't meant to even accept the date request from Eve, it's been an accident. The latina had been rambling on about something, he'd gotten distracted by Kya coming down the corridor. When she's vanished into the Divas locker room, he'd found Eve's pretty face looking up at him expecting him to say something. He'd missed the question and he'd just randomly nodded.

Clearly a mistake!

She'd lit up like a kid at Christmas, grabbed his fore arms and said- ''Great! I'll see you at the hotel bar at midnight!''

Since his divorce, shit like this had began happening all the time. It was like he'd slapped a target on his chest the second he'd taken off the wedding ring. It was his own fault, in his early days at the WWE, he'd basically been the company whore. But not any more, those days were behind him!

He drove back to the hotel, missing his Kya's company, she'd gone back with Punk, at least she was safe with that guy, he wasn't trying to get into her pants. The Straight Edge superstar just wasn't the type, plus Randy suspected the smart guy was on to how he felt about Kya. The image of Wade filtered in, everyone knew that the creep wanted her, even the boss man Vince knew! He'd turned their real life war of words into a story line. So every time the British sleaze said anything about Kya in the locker room, he paid for it in the ring. Randy always made very sure to get several real blows dealt out to the guy.

When Kya got back to the hotel room, Nattie was sat on her bed watching TV. The Canadian was still on the road with them despite the little injury she'd sustained , during a match with Kelly she'd been poked in the eye, and the poor Diva had to wear an eye patch and had become the butt of many jokes. So much so that she now rarely left the hotel room without big shades and an arm to hold on to.

''Hey Nattie, you any better?''

''A little, not as red today.''she raised the stick-on eye patch to show off the healing.

Kya was pleased- ''Great, I miss you at the shows.''

That cheered her up a bit- ''Ooh we've got the invites to the WWE ball.''

As the blondes depth perception was a bit iffy, it took her several attempt to pick the invites up from the night stand.

Kya sat on her bed opening the thick burgundy envelope with her name embossed in gold on the front. She read the invitation card-

''A masquerade ball?...oh it's a ladies choice.'' she held up the date request card and envelope.

Nattie nodded smiling happily- ''Tyson can't wait, I hope my eye has healed, if not, I'm really going to be hindered by adding a mask to this!'' she pointed to the eye patch.

She wanted to ask Randy, but every Diva at the company would be asking, talk about massive competition!

''Who should I ask?''

''Erm, the guy you're in love with.'' she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''I think Eve might have beaten me to that one.''

''Oh yeah, Beth told me. Shit.''

''No, it's ok...I survived him getting married I can survive this dumb masquerade.''

''Ask Punk.''

''That guy will never show up there.''

''Vince would suspend him if he didn't! Plus it's not like anybody else is gonna ask him.''

Kya frowned- ''Why not?''

''The girls are terrified of him and that mouth he's got on him.''

''Nah, I think Beth should ask him.'' she smirked, sensing a spark between the Glamazon and Punk.

At midnight Randy was in the hotel bar, exhausted, waiting for Eve. She showed up looking like an A-Lister hitting the red carpet. She was a beautiful girl, but all he could think about was a 5ft6 brunette, with blue eyes and the cutest damn smile, he'd ever seen.

The date was _bad_, she never shut up, he'd gotten her life story by the second drink. By his 5th beer he'd zoned out, wondering who Kya was going to invite to the ball.

Eve just couldn't get a word out of the hunk, he was really hard work! She'd tried asking questions, but it'd come off like an interrogation. So to kill the dead silence, she'd began rambling, which she only did as a last resort on bad dates.

''Do you think Kya will invite Wade to the ball, he really likes her?''

That got his attention- ''Over my dead blood soaked body!''

Eve's eyes widened, he looked so angered by the question, his eyes flared, his face went red and that chiselled jaw clenched – ''That bastard touches her again and I'll cut his damn hands off. He touched her once and he PAID!''

She knew what Randy had done to the guy- he'd knocked four of his teeth out. But Wade had been spreading the rumour that he'd hooked up with the Diva at Randy's wedding reception..

Randy drained his beer and said- ''Sorry Eve I've gotta go.''

she was relieved- ''ok No problem at all.''

Off Randy went, he needed to talk to Kya, properly.

Nattie had gone to stay with Tyson, so she had the room to herself, when a loud knock rattled the door with the force, she opened the door expecting anyone but who she saw- Wade!

''Jesus, it's 2am, fuck off!''

The oily haired pervert just grinned at her- ''No chance sweetheart. Just wanted to tell you I'm in room 505, so you know just where to send my invite, when you _hand deliver it.''_

The tone he used to convey the sexual innuendo made her skin crawl! She really wished she was in more than booty shorts and a tank top as his leer travelled over her skin like grimy hands.

''I'm not asking _you. _If I'm picking a guy, he's not going to have ears like trophy handles and a nose with more kinks than a damn cork screw! So scamper back under your rock!''

Wade got that pissed off look and he was about to grab for her, when she saw Randy grab him by the collar and fling him to the ground oh so easily. Kya couldn't help but admire the flex of his incredible, inked arms, his body was a work of art, but when it was being used to keep Wade from touching her, it dredged up images that made her cheeks flood with heat.

He ushered her into her room and shut them inside, he was pleased to see that she was alone, it'd been a while since they'd had one of their late night talks, he'd really missed them. He sat on her bed, picking her invite up, seeing the empty request card-

''Who are you asking?''

She sat against the stack of pillows and looked at him, but just shrugged- ''I really don't want to go.''

''No getting out of this one,'' he smirked knowing Vince, Linda and Stephanie would kill anyone who dared to bail on one of their extravaganzas.

''It's ok for you, you'll have every Diva on both brands after you.'' she said trying so hard not to sound bitter.

He sighed, seeing how down she looked, but he didn't want to be treat like an item on the auction block, he had feelings too, the Divas often hunted him like he was sport! He looked Kya in those incredible blue eyes of hers and just said what he was thinking for the first time in so long-

''Invite me.''

Her surprise was clear- ''What?''

''Invite me, I don't want to have some bimbo hanging off me. I also don't want some creep to try something shady with you. So I wanna go with you.''

He smiled at her and that was it, her Achilles Heel- that sexy, unknowingly seductive smile, if he'd been in the mood for seduction, she'd have been his for the taking. When she was with him it took a lot to keep focused, so she picked up her invite card, wrote his name shakily on it, popped it inside the envelope and slid the little item across the bed to him.

He watched her cute as hell gesture, he opened it and pulled his invite from his back pocket and filled in his reply card, sliding it across to her, her name written in his flowing script on the top.

It was official, they were going to the ball together. Ok it was just as friends, but to Kya it was as close to a real date with him as she'd ever come. Shit- Wade was going to flip! Oh fuck that jug eared Quasi Modo look-a-like, he could hobble back up his bell tower. This was a momentous occasion!

The next morning Nattie came back to their room to get changed to go to breakfast with Beth and Kya, but the two blondes found a VERY interesting scene in the room- Randy shirtless, spooning Kya!

Beth picked up Kya's invite from the dresser and thrust it at Nattie.

Being hindered by only having one useful eye, the Canadian Diva took a few seconds to focus. Holy shit! They were going together! This was great!

She got changed and they left the pair sleeping, they made one good looking couple, Randy's huge muscular frame providing a protective safe haven for Kya as she slept. The whole scene was lovely, but that bed was full of years of confused feelings.

Randy began waking up slowly, feeling a wonderful warmth and smelling a beautiful perfume, that could only ever be Kya, he didn't need to open his eyes to believe it, he felt her. The way her body was curved perfectly to fit against his, the height difference didn't matter, the fit was _perfect. _It was a battle of wills with his libido when they slept like this. How could he not want the girl he was in love with?

Sam had hated Kya, not that Randy had ever told his friend, she'd tried so hard with her. Sam had over stepped the mark the day she'd called his Kya- ''Tattooed Trash'' and then accused him of sleeping with her the night before their wedding. His now ex-wife had had a bee in her bonnet since the day he'd first introduced the pair. When Kya had been his ''Best Man'' and organising his bachelor party in Vegas, Sam had kicked up such a stink that it'd been a shock that their wedding had happened at all.

Well, 6 months later the divorce papers had been filed. If you were in his life you had to accept that Kya was too. His girl had been there for him through every high and every low, she was a true friend and not ''Tattooed Trash.'' His number one girl was...everything to him, he just had to figure out a way to tell her and not scare her off.

She began to stir, so he drew her closer, he heard her let out the most delicious 'Mmm,' sound as he did. Her fingers running down his fore arm, sending chills right through him, then her sexy little butt ground into him as she moved. Did she have a clue what she was doing to him?

He licked his lower lip, desperate for it to make contact with her skin, he didn't mind where- her lips, her shoulder, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, those gorgeous hips. He had dreams about those hips, her body was incredible to him, toned yet curved in all the right places.

He couldn't hold back, he lowered his lips to her shoulder, he didn't kiss her right away, he just ghosted his lips over her skin, he felt her tremble...was she awake?

**AN: Was that any good? No idea myself but I had fun writing it. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you for all the reviews and alerts. This is only going to be a mini story 4 chapter at the most. Because I have my Edge story to go up and my Punk one too, so this will move quite quickly. Hang tight.**

**R&R**

Kiss if the Viper

Chapter 2

Kya shuddered in his arm's, how could she not? His lips were running over her bare skin, the action sent wicked darts of pleasure ricochetting through her entire body. Was he awake? Not a chance! He probably thought that she was who ever he was dreaming about, it didn't stop her enjoying it though.

During their friendship, he'd kissed her on the cheek a million times, even a peck on the lips, but never like this. Then his lips stopped teasing and actually kissed her shoulder. She had to bite her lower lip to stop from crying out. She gripped her thighs together, to stop herself grinding against him.

Randy knew she was awake now and wondered why she wasn't stopping him. So, he parted his lips and kissed her shoulder with infinite care, he felt how her thighs tensed up. As his legs were tucked in behind hers, she couldn't hide this from him. Maybe he wasn't alone when it came to his feelings after all the body never lied.

He was lost for words, but that had become a routine for him when it came to this subject, so he chose to let actions say everything that he couldn't. He moved her long dark hair away from her neck and softly lay kisses from behind her ear, down her neck and across her shoulder. Kya was now shaking uncontrollably in his arms. When his tongue slowly trailed a oath up her neck, he loved hearing that seductive little moan. That was his undoing, the fight with his libido was over, Kya had him, he was all hers for the taking if she wanted him.

She was getting far beyond aroused now, the way his lips, tongue and morning stubble danced across her skin nearly made her climax, it felt so damn good! This man was torturing her! Yes, she knew he was awake as she was,but that raised more questions than it answered. But the time for talking was over, she'd loved this man for over a decade and she wanted him, in the most basic way that a woman could want a man.

Raising a nervous hand, she ran on finger along his jaw line, giving gentle encouragement, what she hadn't been expecting was for him to turn her face to his. Then she saw it- hunger and ….love, he had love in those usually unfathomable eyes. How was that possible? She couldn't question it, she just wanted him too much.

It happened, their first kiss, it was slow, yet so intense, she'd to know how he kissed and he was amazing, the right mix of roughness and tenderness, walking the line between hunger and control very carefully. He turned her so she was laid on his chest, not once breaking the kiss for a second. She straddled him, the height difference became an issue and the kiss was broken. She looked down at him, he was perfect, but he was more than looks and a body, he had a warm heart and an incredible ability to love and his loyalty was unflinching!

She could feel how turned on he was, which was odd knowing her little body could make a man like him lose it.- ''Do you want me Randal?''

''I want you so much. I love you beautiful.''

Kya had never heard his drop the 'L' bomb unless he meant it, the sincerity was clear...he loved her.

''You sent me the roses?''

He nodded, she tried hard not to cry, this was a happy time. No time for tears. Her words came out softly- ''I love you.''

Even without a scrap of make up, with her hair in tousled waves, she was the most stunning girl he'd ever seen because he loved her, by some twist of fate, she loved him too.

Kya wanted this to be perfect, it was made out of true love, they deserved perfection. Any fear she might have had, fell away as he showered her body with tender kisses and loving touches. Seeing him naked for the first time, was better than any fantasy, how did one man get so damn lucky? Being that he was such a dominant man and capable of such power, it was unexpected that he let he take the lead.

Randy didn't want to dominate her, he wanted this to be very different from every other liaison he'd had in the past, this was the start of something new. He wanted Kya to show him how she liked it. It felt so very right, every move did.

She placed one of him huge tanned hands on her hip and she slowly began making love to him, taking her time, letting her body get used to his...size. They kept very strong eye contact as she fell into that delirious state of bliss, that she'd never experienced with anybody before.

Down in the dining room, Beth and Nattie saw Eve enter giggling to herself, then came running over to them- ''Oh god, I thought it was you and Tyson Nattie.''

The Canadian frowned- ''What?''

''Well, it must be Kya than.'' Eve winked- ''There is some serious porno action going on in your room. Who the hell has she got in there, I didn't know that she was dating anyone.''

Beth and Nattie exchanged mutual 'Holy Shit!' looks. Then Beth saw Wade Barrett practically blow steam out of his Dumbo like ears at the next table. The guy threw what ever was I his hand across the room, unfortunately for Zack Ryder it was a whole apple and it very nearly knocked him out! The Long Islander swayed in his seat and frantically tried to re-spike his famous hair, as Cody Rhodes tried to stop the guy from face planting into his breakfast.

Nattie smirked- ''Wow she actually made her move.''

Nattie clapped- ''My money is on HIM making the first move.''

Eve was intrigued- ''Who?''

The two blondes didn't want to upset the brunette, but clearly their caution was their down fall- ''It wouldn't be Randy by any chance would it?''

from the next table again Wade got up and stormed off in a fit of swearing and snorting. The guy was insanely jealous, they hoped that Kya stayed out of his way for a while or kept Randy with her.

Eve sat down and said- ''Good on Kya, the date was a total bust, he's impossible to chat with, he doesn't do small talk. Oh I'm happy for them.''

They were impressed by the Divas mature attitude and it probably had something to do with the Long Islander that she'd had her eye on since she got there.

Nattie said- ''Maybe you should go and see if Zack is ok, you always manage to put a smile on his face.''

Eve smiled so innocently- ''He's really sweet.''

Then she was off across the room in a flash.

After breakfast Beth sent a group text to all the Divas, so they could get together and talk dates and invites. They were pleasantly surprised to see Kya show up at Beth's room, with a big dopey smile on her face.

Even Nattie with her one good eye could see it, there was cat-calls and a few jealous huffs going around the room- ''Oh my god girlie, you're on a total sex-high, STILL!''

Her blush nearly radiated the room- ''Shut up!''

''Bit quick isn't it?'' Kelly said through gritted veneered teeth.

''No! I've known him 20 years! Glaciers move faster than that Barbie, don't get me going on all the fast moves you've pulled with Jericho, Bautista and Justin Gabriel.''

Suddenly Kelly was very quiet.

Kya wasn't expecting Eve to wink at her happily, but she smiled at her and the meeting got under way.

''Ok, we need to know who is going with which guy.'' Nattie said holding up a sheet of paper for names of couples. ''No fighting over men we're grown women, it's undignified!''

AJ put her hand up like a kid in class- ''What if we ask a guy and he say no?''

Kharma patted the tiny Divas hand and said- ''Then sugar you send that jerk to me, nobody turns down a pretty lady, I don't care what belt he's holding or who his daddy was, that's just bad manners!''

They all loved having Kharma back, she was so much fun. Kya had tagged with her and their tag team had been called- ''Kharmic Retribution,'' taking on all comers, Divas or Superstars. Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston- 'Air Boom' were still scared of the 5ft11 woman.

The Bellas got into a cat fight over who would ask Del Rio, and got dragged apart by Kharma and told that neither of them would invite him!

It took two hours to sort everything, fill in invites and post them under the correct doors. It was like trying to heard a flock of unruly sheep at times!

In the gym, everyone knew what Randy had been up to that morning. The gossip was flying quicker than the apple that had slightly concussed Zack at breakfast. They were too scared of getting RKO'd to go digging for dirt...well apart from John Cena, who was the closest to Randy and had no fear of the Viper's rage.

Randy saw that dimpled smirk and knew he was going to be getting grilled- publicly! Shit, well better get it out of the way now.

''Randal, you and I need a little chat.'' John grinned.

''Cut the shit Cena, you want the gossip, just like the rest of these fucking little school girls and I'll tell you what I'd tell any of the others if they'd had the balls to ask- it's nobodies fucking business but my own and Kya's.''

Yes, he was bursting with happiness on the inside, but he'd be damned if he was broadcasting it to this pack of hyaenas. They were 10 times worse than the Divas at being tattle tales.

''Fine keep your secrets, but Wade nearly brained Zack with an apple when he found out about you and her.''

''An apple?-NO I don't wanna know! Just let me handle Barrett.''

As the girls went to a meeting with Stephanie and Linda about dresses for the ball. The guys returned to their rooms, to find that the invite cards had been delivered. Some men were literally jumping for joy. Others were gutted not to have been asked.

Yet their invites did state that they could dance with any lady they wished if they got the concent of her and her partner.

That was music to the ears of wade Barrett. At the ball he'd have to just make sure that Randy was out of the picture!

**R&R**

**It was shorter but I have got my hands full with my Edge and Punk stories and they are two very demanding men to have as your muses! Lol.**


End file.
